This grant is directed toward the development of a resource of animal models of significant human diseases. This multidisciplinary project will locate animals with diseases homologous with those occurring in people and convert them into manipulable models of the disease for research in the biomedical sciences. The genetics, lesions and pathogenesis of the disorder will be determined. These modes will then be made available for use by the research community. We are currently working with early onset insulin dependent ketoacidotic diabetes mellitus in Golden Retrievers, hypoglycemia in Chihuahuas, primary essential hypertension in Siberian Huskies, retinal dysplasia and skeletal abnormalities in Labrador Retrievers, muscular dystrophy in German Wire Haired Pointers, Hashimoto's disease in Borzois and are beginning a project on hypertrophic cardiomyopathy in Boxers.